Cold Ties
by Fayith77
Summary: Edited: Other chara from beyblade added. Kai had been close to her but when she moved to the Upper class he turned to gangs for comfort. Years later in high school they cross paths again. Will he be able to escape his gang ties and be wit her? KaiXOC AU
1. School Start

A/N: I do not own Beyblade. Edited, other characters from the beyworld have been added.

* * *

**School Start **

_"Kai-kun chotto matte yo!" A young girl, probably around eleven years old, is running up the streets of San Francisco. A young boy around the same age as her is up ahead laughing as he is running full speed back to their home in the slums of Japantown. Both of their parents wait at top the steps of their apartment complex. The boy stops at the foot of the steps, panting and looks up at them. They look sad and yet happy and the boy does not know why. Finally the girl catches up to the boy and she too looks up at her parents. The girl seemed to know what is going on, but did not say a word_

_ "Yume, honey, we have some news." Her mother cautiously speaks up, trying to break the news slowly to the children._

_ Without warning the boy yells realizing what is coming next and looks to his parents, "YUME IS MOVING?"_

_ "The Hiromi family finally found a hospital that will accept Yume's father without going through medical school again. They are also giving them a house downtown and a driver. You should be happy for them Kai." His father explains to Kai. He comes down the stairs and pats him on the shoulder._

_ "Yes father." Kai puts his head down, so that he can control his tears. Then he shakes off her father and look at Yume. Her eyes are filling up with tears. He wants to assure her that nothing will change. "We'll still be friends."_

_ Yume shakes her head, doubting him, "Sayonara Kai-kun."_

_ He puts both hands on her shoulder and shakes her a little, "Iie. Ja ne not sayonara. We will still be friends. I promise" A car pulls up and Yume's fathers heads into the car. The driver comes out to take their luggage. Her mother follows, tugging on little Yume's shirt, signaling that it was time to leave. Yume is about to follow, when Kai stops her and gives her a small parting gift. She looks at it for a moment and then looks up at Kai. Her parents have no idea what it is, but Yume clenches it tightly and follows her parents into the car._

_ The car pulls away as Kai waves goodbye. Kai hears a loud ringing in his ears and tries to plug his ears, but the noise persists and never stops._

_ "KAI!" A voice finally calls out to him._

I suddenly wake up realizing it was just a dream. I look up from my bed to my alarm clock and groan. It's time to head to school. A dream. Just a dream that I have been reliving for the past five years. My mother hollering at me to wake up is actually a blessing. I hate living in the past especially that moment of my life. The day my best friend left this dingy apartment to an upscale house downtown. I get up, knowing if I don't wake up soon my mother will come in here and hall my ass outside. Half-asleep, I fold up the futon and head to the only bathroom we have in the apartment. I examine myself in the broken mirror. My hair is dyed fiery red, but my black roots are coming in a little. It looks like a big bed head. I just shake my head and comb my hair a little to make myself look more presentable. It's curled out on the bottom making me look somewhat feminine, but I still have a masculine face. My hair, though, isn't the first thing that stands out, it's my red jade phoenix necklace. The sign of an Asian associated with a gang. I guess I could call myself a yanki. Although, if I do say so myself I look like a Japanese Idol. My face chiseled to perfection. High cheekbones, brown Asian eyes and very handsome smile. I'm about six four now at the tender age of sixteen. Under my shirt, I have a well toned three-pack, but what girls like about me most is my lips. They say it's really kissable and I prove them right every time I make out with them. I have no scars from fights which is a testament how well my body heals and how often I get injured in fights and gang wars.

What does that make my father? He's not young anymore to be called a yanki and gangster just sounds black. I guess I could him a yakuza. Yep, both my father and I are in the same gang. I joined just after _she _ moved out. I hear the door slam. What a coincidence it's my father. He must be back from his_ work_. I quickly change in some jeans and a short sleeve shirt that I picked up from the ground. Mother barely does laundry anymore. Lazy mother.

"Kai! Turn off your alarm!" My mother badgers me again. I must have forgotten to shut it off when I woke up. I walk back to the room and hit the off button. Now I can clearly hear them arguing again. Typical. Every morning, father comes home late and mother goes off the roof. It's not his fault the gang holds him up on late night shifts.

I walk into the kitchen and grab a piece of bread and butter from the fridge. The two adults don't even notice that I'm even there spreading the butter and eating breakfast. They're too busy yelling about Father's responsibilities to the house. One day the neighbors will come in here and complain or call the police.

"How was work father?" I try to break their little argument, so mother can calm down and I can get the low down on what is going on with the gang.

"We got our hands on few engines. One of them built for your bike. I installed it already, just be careful with it." Father finally turns to me. "You'll need that bike in peak condition for the race."

"Sure thing." I shrug. I grab my bag and head out. As I mentioned my father and I are in the same gang. He's a veteran and I'm just a tadpole. I joined because I saw the awesome parts my father was coming home with and the cars my father got to work on. He told me by joining I would get full access to them. That's exactly what happened. When I turned twelve, my father gave me the bike parked right outside my apartment. Big and blue. Looks like a bike someone would race on the track. The wheels are just built for that. Speed. We may not get cash from our gang, but we get major car upgrades. I guess you can say we're like the people in _The Fast and the Furious Tokyo Drift_, but we bring more violence and bloodshed to the table. This bike has been with me ever since. I take it with me every where I go, but this year will be the first year I take it for a ride to school. My sleek Yamaha. Man oh man do I love this bike, maybe that's the reason I'll do anything for it, even pull a trigger to kill. I rev up my bike and then high tail out to school. Surprisingly enough I go to a high class private school. It's uptown across the Golden Gate Bridge. My grades from Junior High got me a full scholarship to the school. Books, uniform, locker, classes, lunch they are all paid for. I almost didn't accept to scholarship, mostly because I didn't even want to go there in the first place. Surrounded by rich kids and dressing up in a tie and knit sweaters in the winter and people with designer this and designer that with their luxury cars. Also their rich families, who just have to walk in a room and demand attention. They also have an influence on whatever happens in the school. No teacher dares to stand up to them if they want to ditch, smoke some pot and drink until they lost all inhibition. The teachers just let them do what they want. Finally, they are always demeaning and insulting _my_ way of life. In the end, two people convinced me to go. My proud mother and... I don't even want to say her name. After I was accepted a trend started. All the smartest guys in the gang transferred to the school with a big fat scholarship. The gang needed a reliable alibi, I guess. It changed the face of the school forever. Now instead of just European sport cars and luxury vehicles driving into the lot, we a few motorcycles that ride into the lot everyday. Well, a total of five bikes, but at least ten of us total in the school. Small group, but hell do we cause a lot of trouble for the student population.

I find my bike can speed across the bridge with such velocity, I could just drive without the handles and take off my helmet and let the wind blow in my face. I arrive at the parking lot and park my bike with the rest of the bikes. Some of my people give me a smile or pat me on the back, welcoming me back to school. I don't care for any of them. They just want what I have in the gang. Power and control. The only friend I have in this whole gang, Tyson, is the only one to follow me up the stairs and into the halls of the school. I sometimes think this school could be a boarding school because of the sheer size of it. We have a four wings. One for each grade and in the center of the school is the wing of lockers. The two open spaces between the lockers and classroom is the courtyard. It's where the students here eat and hang out. On the left is where the freshmen and sophomores eat. On the right is where juniors and seniors eat.

"Taking full advantage of the first day of school?" Tyson smiles at me as he looks at my clothes. We're only a day apart, but the way we look people think we're twins except he has brown hair. I treat him like a brother anyways. First day of school we never have to wear uniforms. "Well, they changed the uniform policy. Abolished uniforms to let students express themselves. We're free to wear what we please."

I give a smirk and pat him on the shoulder, "Which means, this school will see our gang colors more often and see us for what we're truly are."

I walk to my locker and I look back. None of the others are following me. Don't know why though. I have a hunch. They are afraid of me, the things I've done for the gang are too gruesome for an average High schooler to even contemplate. Most of them just commit petty crimes for the gang unlike me. I've grown from that. Tyson, on the hand, has a locker next to me and plus we're like brothers so no harm there. I picked up my schedule a week ago and to my disappointment Tyson and I aren't in the same class anymore.

"Hiwatari just to let you know I..." He cuts off because I stop dead in my tracks three feet away from my locker. There at Tyson's locker is _her._ My childhood friend, the girl who convinced me to come here. "I..."

"You got moved and she's here. You could have called me at home." I angrily turned to him. "I ordered you to watch her movements and give me a report every week."

"Yeah and today is the day I'm suppose to give you the report." Tyson defends himself. I control myself before I do something I regret. He was right that I asked him to give me a report every Monday, but I'm still angry. I sometimes wonder why I promised her that we would still be friends when she moved out in sixth grade. I ended up breaking that promise, but she forgave me in ninth grade when I finally told her I joined the gang.

"Thanks, anything else?" I ask before he has to head to another direction for his locker.

"I think you two have the same class." Tyson mentions. Just great. The last thing I need is for her to be involved in my school life. Tyson leaves me alone to confront her. I give a sigh and shake my head. All I can do is just walk to my locker and put my stuff in before class starts. Usually she starts a conversation, but for some reason she doesn't even acknowledges my presence. I know she knows that I have a locker right next to her, but she doesn't say anything, not even a 'hi'. Before I can even say a thing she shuts her locker and leaves. This is a good sign I guess. At least I won't have to worry about her talking to me. Then again, I haven't really spoken to her since she moved. She kept pestering me why I wouldn't talk to her or hang out with her anymore until the ninth grade when we got to High school. I finally confronted her and told her I joined the gang and wanted her to never to speak to me again. I don't feel guilty. It was for her safety. I was deep in the gang and didn't want her to get hurt. If the gang knew I had a relationship with a rich girl like her, they could use it to their advantage to make me do things I wouldn't want to do. I shut my locker and head off to class.

One thing I hate about this school, and I have a long list, is all the whispers about me and my association with the gang. Half of them are false accusations. The only reason I come here now is to provide an alibi that I am good model student, who is pursuing an education.

All day she completely ignores me and during physics, when we move to another room for the lab tables, she tries to sit on the other side of the room so that we don't have to work together. At lunch it's a different story, she laughs with her trashy white friends and I get dragged off to my group. Instead of listening to the latest crime that we have committed, I look on at her.

"She was born in our side of the town, but she's turned into white trash just like those wishy washy girls. Hiromi has been completely whitewashed." The guy that was telling about the crime, Sato, mouths off about her. I knew I wasn't polite by looking the other way when he was talking, but hearing that comment I explode. I lash across the lunch table and start slugging the guy. I can feel the others trying to pull us apart and his desperate attempts to hit back. It's useless, I've been in much more fights than this guy and workout everyday. One time in a brawl, I nearly killed a guy. Tyson knows this, which is why he's yelling in my ear to get the hell off of him.

"Yo, Hiwatari security is coming. Get off of him before you kill the guy!" Tyson continues to yell at me. By the time security does come, I'm through with the guy and face my maker. The whole school is watching now, including her. They're in shock over what has happened in less than a minute. That's definitely our nature. One moment we could be laughing it up, the next one of us could on the ground fighting for his life. I take a glance at Sato and I see my work. I did a good job showing him up. He now cowers in fear for his life and understands that in this school I rule the gang. I'm sure he'll learn his lesson not to talk shit about her.

They drag me off to the principal's office. Seriously, the last time I was here was the day I entered the school when he gave me the lecture to keep gang related business in the streets. Tch, like that ever happened.

"Hiwatari. You're lucky the guy is still alive. He has bruises all over his face, a cracked skull and jaw and internal bleeding in the skull." Mr. Watson, our principal, white and clearly thinks all Asian are geeky or goodie-twoshoe.

"He'll live. Sato is stubborn." I scoff, blowing the incident off like it was nothing.

"You are suspended for a week." Just like that he gives me his sentence without giving me a chance to have a say about what happened out there. I sit back with a smug look on my face like I did nothing wrong. His face blows up like a big blowfish and he points out the door. That's my signal to leave.

I walk to my locker, grab my stuff and head out the school door. Tyson catches up to me before I can get on my bike and shakes his head, "I'm surprised that he didn't ask why you did it."

"Well, I don't care. He clearly wanted to show off his power over students. Thinks he knows every student." I growl. I'm still angry about the comments made about her.

Tyson turns his head for a moment and whispers, "You know I think Sato was right." Before I can put my hands on him he stops me. "You won't even say her name. That means she really betrayed you."

"I betrayed her. I stopped talking to her as soon as she left when I promised nothing would change. I joined a gang and didn't tell her about until after I entered this damn school." I smiled bitterly." Just watch over her. I'm home for the week. Call me if anything comes up."

I leave Tyson to his own accord and drive off on my bike. I think about the comment made about her. She wasn't whitewashed. I could see she still had her Asian pride. It's just dampened by the hardships in our friendships. She's just doing the best she can to survive in that high class world. It's just sad that I'm letting her go through this by herself when I should be helping her.

Driving home, I see a couple of Junior High kids and college guys break dancing in an alley. Recruiters, reminds me of when I joined. To get in I had show that I had talent, strength and the will to do anything they would throw at me. Of course I passed. My father was proud, but my mother, on the other hand, was scared for me. At the house my mother and father, who were just on lunch break, were waiting and boy they were furious. I parked my bike in the drive way and jump off the bike. My father is first to lecture me.

"The only good that has come out of this is that now you can come with me tonight for a little moonlighting. We were informed that a trunk going out of the city has a load of parts we need for our race in a month." My father sternly tells me. Such a sweet deal. I get suspended, but not punished by my gang. They see this as an opportunity to use me.

"Nice. I'm game." I arrogantly smile at the thought of my hands with those parts and putting them into the hood of my car. The one I'll be driving next month.

My mother was more concerned about me and asked, "Honey, what was the fight about?" I sigh and pass her by. I didn't want to talk about it. There was nothing to discuss. "Was it about Hiromi?"

I turn and face her. What can I do, but answer, "Yeah. The guy was mouthing off about her."

I leave them be and head inside and straight to my room. I sit in the only chair in the room near the window seal. The rest of my room empty, only a desk to study at and a stolen apple laptop from the last highway robbery on top. I really didn't want to talk about it. I'm just itching to get on my bike tonight and jack some parts for the big race. I lay on the floor just thinking about last night's dream. Every night I relive that day in my dreams. I hope tonight I can push that aside with some new parts. I check the time, it's nearly the end of school at the inner city High school. I will be getting a visit in 5...4...3...2...1.

The door slams open and there she is, "Sweety how are you?" Her name is Hilary. Sexy, hot sixteen year old Japanese girl. Her legs are long, toned and tanned. Hilary's outfit makes me shift in my seat and lick my lips in lust. Her little short-shorts, that should be considered just underwear judging on how short it is, hugs her small, tight ass. When she walks they move with her. The rest of her body is just as hot, if not hotter. Her tiny waist is a nice contrast from her nice full breasts. And her face, man, the best part of all. She has such kissable lips. Uses them well if you know what I mean. I can honestly say she is a good lay. "You didn't get hurt from today's fight?"

"Oh, so you got the news. Word travels fast in this huge city." Hilary is a dropout, drop in High school type of girl. Comes and goes as she pleases. I get up from the chair and pull her into me, gripping her ass and giving it a nice squeeze. I lean down to kiss her full luscious lips when I pull away for a moment, I smell something odd and the aroma that gives away that she's completely drunk. "Well he's the one that is messed up."

With that, we started making out. Our tongue swap spit and I finally get a confirmation on the smell. It was semen, which means she means sleeping with someone else. She is definitely drunk because she's kissing me so sloppily. I push her off of me before I get a full taste of the other guy.

"You've been sleeping with someone else?" I made the accusation loud and clear. She regains balance and looks at me with no remorse. Such a slut. Makes me wonder why I even hooked up with her. "You sick girl, get out."

She scoffs at me and doesn't seem to care that I just dumped her, "Something tells me we've only been in this relationship so you could get your mind off of that sweet innocent girl." Hilary walks and slams the door behind. The bitch got the last word. Everyone in the gang knew about her family. How could they not? Her father treated most of their wounds, but no one ever told the man they were in the gang. Just the fact they were just an innocent bystander. We would take off our symbols so he wouldn't know. Plus this whole block was part of the same gang. Word travels fast as I said before. Nothing I can do now but wait until nightfall.

Once night arrived I prepared for the moonlighting. I would be with the older members of the gang, the veterans. I put on my colors, anything dark blue and black. My father and I step outside and rev up our bikes. My father hands me an AK-47 to pop a few tires. Then we are off. We meet the other men outside of the city and take our bikes across the freeway. All of us ride fast and weave in and out of traffic. Finally about an hour into our drive, one person signals to the target. This is where I come in. I speed up to the front and take out the gun. I am the best at sharpshooting and can shoot while riding so I take aim and fire. It hits its mark. A tire flies out and we dodge the thing so we don't get hit. Two men drive forward and hijack the truck tying up the truck driver and then pull the trailer to the side. We then open the hatch and take the stuff we need. One person over does it and goes to the truck driver and shoots him about twelve times. He's lucky there was no one watching us on the highway before, otherwise, evidence would lead straight to us. Our group leaves the scene taking the spoils of war. Nothing like a moonlighting spree to calm my body and nerves. This night I sleep well and I have no dreams of her. All I could dream was cars and the tailpipe of a car fuming blue flames hot as the sun.

Next morning I check my bike before the sun rises and my parents wake up. I rev up the bike and it purrs like kitten. Father must have changed the muffler. I guess that's an improvement I can speed across town in silence. No more cops trying to bust me when I'm on the job. On the road it's even better. The bike is much faster than before. I barely can control the speed. Luckily, it's still pretty early and no one is on the streets. Since I have no school, I might as well leave town and clear my head. I head to the freeway and take the scenic route to SoCal, not that I'm heading there. It's just that the cliffs over looking the oceans are a great place to relax. There's this one place, outside of Santa Cruz, I go to all the time. It's about an hour drive, but for me and this bike, it takes me about twenty minutes. I park near the edge and stare at the vast clear blue-green ocean. I look down. The sandy beach inhabits no one because the waves are so rough. All too soon memories start to flash before me.

_"Nee! Kai-kun isn't this dangerous?" Yume gives a shout to Kai as she climbs down the rock cliff. Kai brought her with his bicycle all the from San Francisco without their parents knowledge._

_ "Scared? It'll be fine. I'm right here!" Kai calls up from the ground. _

She was scared of heights. I had forgotten that day and she slipped. I was there to break her fall though. By now I already climbed down the rocks and sitting on the beach. The sun is finally rising over the horizon. We came back a few times before she moved out. I guess I can't forget the life I had when I was a child. My life was over since I joined the gang. I'm too deep in it to get out. Do I blame her for it? A little. Nothing I should groan about. I will get through High school. Then she'll leave the town for college and I will be able to get my more deeper in the gang without worrying about her safety.

Finally, after a week, my suspension is over. I get back to school and Sato apologizes to me straight away as I park. I forgive the guy while staring at the damage I did to him. They were extensive. His face was still swollen and his hair was shaved off so I can see the stitches they sewed in to close the skull. Tyson brings me his report as we walk into the school. He's talking to much I don't catch all of it. She hasn't been doing anything suspicious. Which is good. I leave with Tyson and head to the lockers. Today seems different because she was looking at me at the lockers. Tyson leaves so I can head to class. Those big brown eyes staring at me so...I don't know – filled with emotions? I wonder if she was concerned about me. I let it go and head to class, but she stops me in my tracks by blocking my way.

"I don't think your white friends would appreciate you talking to me." She flinches as I stare at her with narrow eyes. Seeing that she wasn't going to move, I try to push her aside. Instead, she holds her ground.

"I heard why you hit that guy." She finally speaks, but barely above a whisper. "Thank you."

After that she leaves. Hearing her voice again is a little odd. It was so depressing. Maybe the real reason she's avoiding me is that I told her to. The day I told her about my association, I did tell her to stay away from me. For her own safety of course. She protested, but I pushed her away. It must have been easier last year because we had different classes and lockers a world apart from each other, but now it's different. Fate is bringing us together. I head off to class and I find out we're not only getting assigned seats, but also getting lab partners for physics. The teacher ends up putting me behind her. Is fate against me or something? At every corner I seem to be getting closer to her. My agenda is to stay away from her, not endanger her. I'm happy, though, my seat is by the window, so I can stare off into space while not listening to the teacher. After two periods, I have physics and our first assignment was due today. My teachers gave me homework after I got suspended and so I got to finish them then take my bike out all day during the suspension. Then, the teacher assigns us as partners. When she moves next to me, she tries to sit as far away from me as possible like I'm the plague. She's doing a great job of avoiding me. Too good. Usually she would be happy to see me even happier now that we have the same classes. I examine her body language and I can tell she's afraid of something or maybe someone. It doesn't matter right now because next, we're stuck with book work. She doesn't talk to me again after that, so I guess this morning was a fluke.

At lunch I'm surprised to see her walking with a guy. Tyson did not tell me about him. They seem to be together and the guy tries to make her hold hands with him. She slightly hesitates, but the guy gives her a criticizing look and it scares her into listening to his order. At their table, he holds her like she's all his and no one else can touch her. Tyson comes by with his food and I grab him by the shirt, causing him to spill his food on the ground and the tray slams on the ground.

"You forgot a tiny detail." I sneer at him in anger. The rest of the gang is watching. "She has a beau"

"I don't know much about him sir, so I decided to wait until I had enough information. Please wait until next week Yoru." Now I know he's serious about that information. He just called me by my other name. "I did see a ring though."

I'm taken off guard by that. The girl engaged to a white man? Her father would not want that from her. Would he? Certainly he did not want her living on our side of town.

"So the girl is getting hitched!" Sato makes a remark again and laughs. I let go of Tyson and leer at Sato. He backs off before I go after him again. I'm sure he does not want a repeat of the first day of school.

"Why?" I whisper and look over to her. She doesn't seem happy with him. "Arranged?"

"Wouldn't she have told you?" Tyson straightens himself out and picks up his trash to throw away later.

"Yes, which worries me. Meaning, this could have been arranged when she moved out." I concluded. It's so obvious now. The new house, job, car, servants, and money-all of it. So how did this dude get to pick and choose his wife? "Tyson find out who's the father of this boy and how and why this was arranged. I want it in two weeks."

"Yes sir." He responds.

I look at her again and it's clear to me she isn't happy with him. The way she fidgets in her seat is a sign that she doesn't like him. Is that makeup she's wearing? I can't really tell from the other side of the cafeteria. At any rate she doesn't wear make up. In fact she hates wearing any makeup. Then why...?

"Tyson make sure you also find out how well their relationship is going." I add before sitting down and talking with the others about the race in two weeks. I don't have the stomach to eat the lunch bought for myself anymore.

After lunch I head back to class and to my surprise there's a note on my desk addressed to me. I looked at her for a moment, but like the other encounters we had she doesn't respond. I look at her right hand and then her ring, maybe four carats. I don't really care. The fact she would make a hasty decision like that enrages me.

"Nice ring" I comment even though she doesn't say a thing. She just pulls her hand away. "I'm guessing you're getting married soon?"

Nothing. I don't get time to ask anymore questions because the teacher walks right in as the bell rings. I open the note and all it says is help me. I begin to evaluate what has happened to her. The makeup, the strange engagement. It could be abuse. I'm absolutely sure. When the teacher was writing on the board, I passed back the note asking why she's wearing makeup because she never wore it before. Again she doesn't reply, whether if it's because she doesn't want to get caught passing notes or does not want to answer I have no clue. It's driving me crazy that she's not telling me anything. I might as well deserve this punishment. I didn't tell her until I got in deep into the gang, so why should she reveal her problems to me.

The rest of class I just silently pay attention and just get through the day without an incident. Once the bell rings, she quickly flies out of the desk and heads to her locker. I slowly get up and follow suit, but once I'm nearly there, there's some white trash blocking my locker. The same one that was with her at lunch. I just stand a good distance, enough to hear them talk.

"I don't want you near him!" He throws out orders like she was an animal. His fist slams hard against my locker. He doesn't dent it, but the sound reverberates across the hall.

"I understand, but we have the same class together and we are lab partners." She tries to reason with the huge oaf. Tall, muscular, and pretty decent for his people. If I didn't know this damn school so well, I remembered he is the number one jock in this school. I forgot his name of course. There was no way I pay attention to people like him. They only got to the top of the food chain through their parents money and their deceit. "There's no way to avoid him."

"Then don't ever talk to him!" He barks. I'm surprised that no one is stopping his remarks. Students just pass by not even looking at them. It just goes to show how much authority the white jock has at this school. He raised up his hand like he was going to slap her, but calmly controlled himself. One more move, I would have blown my cover and walked up there and punch him in the face so hard that he would knocked out at the moment of contact. "Sheesh I thought Asian women were submissive. I'll be at your place for dinner and none that crap you call food."

He leaves, so I can finally get to my locker. She looks terribly shaken, her hands shakes while holding her books, but there's nothing I can do. He doesn't want me talking to her. I rather not talk to her than risk her life. I place my books in the locker and then shut the door. I turn to leave, but she's looking at me. I check around me to see anyone that knew her was looking or if her fiancé was still watching. There's no one that would see us talking.

"Is he whitewashing you?" I demanded to know. Again, to my frustration, she doesn't answer. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Her eyes begin to soften and glisten with tears. I don't want to make a scene her, but what can I do? She's about to cry and she's my friend. No matter what I want to protect her. That's why I asked Tyson to watch over her. To her shock, I pull her into my arms and let her cry there in the middle of the school, where all could see. I tried to calm her down, shushing her to be silent, telling her I would be there for her. I don't want her in my life, but I can't help but get into hers. When she pulls away, I see her makeup is on my shirt. She attempts to wipe it off but I pull her hands away. I could care less about a shirt. Her feelings and problems were more important. Now I can see the extent of the damage he made. Her face wore a hand sized print right across her left cheek. Her lips were black and blue and almost cut, if not for the red lip gloss covering it up. Damn it. That guy really did this to her. No respect for women. I take one look into her eyes and then sigh. I can't bare to see the sight on her face.

"I have to go. Put more makeup on. Your bruises are showing." I let her hands go and walk the other way. I get outside the school walls and into the parking lot to ride home. She managed to catch up to me because before I get on my bike she grabs my shirt. I'm scared for her. If she's this desperate to ignore my pleas from two years ago, then she must be really hurt.

"I really need to go." I remove her hands form my shirt. "I will promise this though," She looks at with me with such sad eyes. It's almost as sad when I told her I joined the gang. I tilt my head just over her ear and whisper, "mamoru."

She stiffens for a moment and when I pull back to rev up my bike, she looks more relaxed. Soon after I leave the premises, the wounds on her face still fresh in my mind. I can't forget them the look on her face. It was just gruesome. Almost as bad as the fights I get into. Tyson follows behind me. From time to time he visits my home just because he wants to. Plus, I like to practice my dance moves with him. I find company once we get home. Our rivals from Chinatown. What a nice change. Geez I hate these Chinese guys. All of us are Japanese and still have hatred over them since WWII, so you can imagine from time to time we fight all the time. Especially, on race days. There is one exception though. We have a couple of guys who have one Chinese parent, but the rest of their family has Japanese blood. Chinese come to us for drugs and then resell them for a higher profit.

"What do we do? They brought their cars." Tyson is very worried. He has the right to be. When they bring their cars, it usually means a dance battle, but also it could be a fight. It's why we don't accept dance battles from them. In this situation, though, it's best to go along with what they want. Otherwise, it'll be a war zone in less than six seconds. Their cars always rivals ours. Tricked out to the extreme. I also scan their clothes. We're lucky. They just want to dance. The other members of our gang all convene to scene. They back us up if there is an outbreak on us.

"You the one called Yoru?" The guy in the front, the leader of this small group asks. He's about twenty. Looks young enough, but he's nothing compared to me. I immediately smirk. My nickname is known throughout the streets. It's not much of a shock when they call me by that name. It means night because I rule the night and all underground street racing. I can tell they mean business.

"Who's asking?" I arrogantly answer back with a question. I have a problem of picking up fights at the worse times. This counts as one of them.

"We would like to have a little dance battle before the race in two weeks." One of his cronies answers for him. This is great some excitement to get my mind off of things. "Three on three. Sound good?"

Tyson steps up to the plate and call out for another guy on my side, Sei. He's probably the second person I'd go to if I need help. My cousin in fact. He doesn't go to our school so I don't see him unless we're doing something gang related. He brought out his stereo and starts the music. It's so great to dance. The rush of doing a freeze, the sound of the crowd roaring around you and the respect a person wins in the end. Each group tries to intimidate each other by attack them with their dance moves, well not literally. Although, sometimes one person might purposely kick the opponent or an accidental trip is played. Anything to win. The Chinese, or Chins as we call them, nearly kicked me. Now they were going to play dirty so I signaled to the other two to respond. I kicked one guy in the shin when I was doing my freeze and Tyson hit another in the face. It start to get so bad we stopped dancing altogether and started to fight. Everyone was egging us on. Fuck the dance now we had to fight for our lives. The crowd wanted a fight until the death. It seemed like we were. Punches were flying everywhere and we started to bleed. One guy got to my jaw with a punch and I coughed up blood. That's when I heard it, the unsheathing of knives. Leave it to the Chins to bring concealed weapons. I was stabbed in the back of my shoulder and I fell to the ground, but I was able to roll away before they could gang up on me and beat the crap out of me, while I was still on the ground.

Someone called out that the police were on the way and we all dispersed like vultures back into our houses and the Chins into their cars. They drove away as fast as the came in. Well, except for me and my buddies. We were the only ones left. I was wounded badly. Tyson and Sei took me back home to my mother's horror. She immediately started yelling at me like she does with Father. Yeah instead of suturing my wound that is bleeding out on the wood floor, she just stands there and tosses me a lecture. Tyson had to compress the wound to let it stop bleeding. Finally Mother went to get her medical supplies and stitched up my wound. After Tyson and Sei took me to my room and Mother left us alone.

"That was intense." Sei shook with fear. He was new to all this. He had just joined last year. This kind of violence is new and fresh to him. "The Chins were screaming to get Hiwatari. Wonder why you?"

"Because Hiwatari is known around the underworld as a champion street racer. Are you going to be ready in two weeks? That stab looks bad." Tyson explains to the newbie.

"This? It's nothing. I'll be fine." I scoff." This is nothing compared to the last cut. Now would you guys go I need to rest." I order them to leave the house and the step out, saying their goodbyes to my mother.

I go into my closet and take out the futon with my good hand and lay it out. I fall into it, careful not to further injure my back. I'm shocked that I got hit today. Usually I'm able to dodge their attacks. I guess I'm just tired from school and not focusing well. The last wound I got left a huge scar on my left wrist. Yeah, I slit my wrist right after she left. Once she drove away, I ran back inside, grabbed a knife and cut my wrist deep so it would bleed out. I was depressed and didn't know how to let it out. I thought by feeling pain I would let myself know that I'm still alive and not feel numb from the lost of my best friend. My mother found me passed out on the kitchen floor and immediately took me to the hospital that same day. The doctors told my mother nothing was damaged, but there was a lot of blood loss. I had gotten several blood transfusions. Later, in my hospital bed, my father gave me a proposal that I should join with him in the gang. He told me it would give me a sense of belonging, plus I would get access to the cars and bikes we rode nearly everyday, so I joined just like that. I battle danced against the elders and won. I can't stop thinking about her though. I can't get her out of my mind. With that guy? He was rough to her, had no respect to her culture and most of all he stereotyped Asians. Then again I do that to the whites, but we don't really use it against them or tell it to them outright. Arranged marriage? How did that happen? Maybe the deal they made her father's work. That's the only explanation. I need to know what's the guy's father's occupation at the hospital. If that's true then, what they did was extortion, but will she be willing to work with me to get away from him? I hope so, because even though I don't want to her to be near me anymore, I still want to protect her.

I look at my injured shoulder. My biggest question is how do I hide it from school authorities. The last thing I need is another suspension when I just got back from suspension. It's school all over again and this year is going to a ride of my life. I may not go on to college, but I want to make the best of High school and make sure by the time we graduate, she leaves with a smile on her face and forgets that she ever grew up in the tangled up web of this city and the school. Let school start.

* * *

A/N: Please review and no harsh flaming.


	2. What was Secret and Hidden

A/N: Please review much appreciated.

* * *

What was Secret and What was Hidden

Everyone has secrets. It's just a fact of life. My life is shrouded in secrets. No one, but the gang knows what I do for a living. As for _her_, man her life is hidden, not a secret no, just hidden. I would reveal it easily or so I thought.

Two weeks passed and Tyson, regrettably, came up with nothing because she was absent. Two weeks. The day after I got back from suspension she's gone. Tyson told me she never left home. One week to the race and I need to figure it out before someone starts sniffing around. The news got me worried, so when I arrived to school I was hoping she was there safe. I was in luck, today she was at her locker, but she did not look happy. Her startling eyes were dull and sullen. Her hair was a mess and she was wearing more makeup than normal. She definitely was not her bright self. When she saw me, I could see that she wanted to hold me and cry like she did two weeks ago. Her fiancé's orders were clear though, no contact with me. I walked passed her and slyly slipped a note into her bag, asking her to talk to me in class. I hoped she would listen this time, but she didn't. Class came and went and she didn't say a word. I was getting frustrated at lunch and it showed on my face.

"Good news, though," Tyson attempted to comfort me "her fiancé isn't here today."

I whirl my head around to her table and Tyson was right. No cream face at the table. I could go over to her and take her for a talk, but her friends are still surrounding her. They might rat out on her and she would take the blame for it. The lunch bell rang thirty minutes later and I walked to my locker to get my math book. She finally tugs on my shirt, signals to go to the freshmen wing and I shut my locker. A good place to talk. No upperclassmen would ever dare go here so she would be safe from prying eyes. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

"Arranged?" I asked and she nodded to confirm it. I was furious though. "What the hell? How did this fucking happen? His father bribed your father when he got his fancy new job?"

She flinched at the accusations I was putting on her father. I took as a sign that I was right. I groaned and took a look at her again. They were faint from the makeup, but I could see even a darker bruise than two weeks ago.

"Did he do this to you? Hit you, I mean?" I finally ask her. I needed to know, so I would know what to do next. She starts crying and sobbing again. I can't believe my best friend, my true friend, the one that gives me light in my darken world is being abused by her future husband. She starts sobbing right in the middle of the school. I'm glad no one is watching us. I would have cops around me in two minutes if someone thought I hurt her. I'm not that insensitive. I pull out a handkerchief and hand it over to her to wipe her face. She wipes her eyes and her makeup washes away, revealing the horrible wounds afflicted onto her face. The warning bell rings and she quickly tries to stop crying and reapplies her makeup. We return to class side by side to listen to a long boring lecture about the 1920's. She seems too distraught during Calculus to do any work, so I end up helping her through each example.

After class though, she tugs on my shirt one again and slips me a note. She then walks off. I take a look at it and it read 'meet me in Kinokukiya in twenty minutes.' Typical of her. She loves books and what better place than the bookstore. No one from her side of town would go into a foreign bookstore and the guys from my side disdains books. I quickly get my stuff and run to bike and ride off near home. I saw her shiny and blue Honda Mugen. Oddly enough, if a person tinkered with the engine, it would be perfect for street racing. She too likes fast cars I'm assuming. I park my bike behind her vehicle and step into the store. A group of people take one look at me and leave the store as fast as they can. The store clerk takes a glance at me and sighs. Business for our people is hard if one of us walks into a store. I should have hidden my pendent. I might be hardened gang member, but the things I do is nothing compared to the older people in the gang. I haven't killed anyone. Yet.

I look around to see if she was even here yet. I spot her at the reference section and walk up behind her. My eyes wander over her should and take a glance at what she's reading. A wedding planer, filled with pictures of gowns, decorations and things for a wedding. It just makes her engagement more of a reality.

"He beats me just about everyday. Hates anything I do Asian-like." I could see her tears drop on the book as she began to speak. I take the book away from her and set it back on the shelf. "I never wanted the marriage. I was shaken with fear when I first saw him, but even more shaken at the fact that I had marry him because of Father's job. You see, Kai-kun, my fiancé's father is the dean of the hospital where my father works. He's the reason that my father got a job there. In return, he asked for me to marry his son. Father told me of the engagement just days before school started.

"A day after you were suspended, I was in my room listening to the Yoshida Brothers, he came it off and proceeded to beat me. All the while, telling me to never listen to that music again. I was too scare to go to school, fearing that the fear on my face would inform someone I was being abused. I had to let the bruises heal, otherwise news would spread and I could never get the truth out. His father is too powerful in this city."

Her voice is beautiful so angelic, more mature than we were kids, but at the same time so painful and full of hurt. It's been a while since I heard her talk to me and to have her speaking to me at this length of a conversation makes my heart heavy. I know that I'm the only one that can help her with her problems in her life. After that, I have to leave her alone. I feel so much anger towards her family for sacrificing her happiness for the good of the family. I'm being a hypocrite. In the gang, I also sacrifice things for the good of the gang. It's not uncommon to see people run in the front lines of a war and let themselves be killed so others can catch the enemy off guard. I pull her into my arms and let her cry. To hell with what he said. I'm still her friend and I want to protect her no matter what. This feeling inside of me, I haven't felt this way since I was a child. My heart feels elated and to my astonishment I take her face and pull it up to my face, so I can see her eye to eye. With one hand I cup her cheek and wipe her tears away. Her bruises nearly dominate her face.

"I'll get you out of this." I promise her sincerely. "I know I said that needed to stay from you, but I can't stand to see you hurt."

She hiccups, "I'm sorry. I'm causing you so much trouble. I know you told me to leave you alone, but I have no one else to go to." She closes her eyes and a stray tear falls down. "I should have this days ago at the locker when you first came up to me. Hello again Kai-kun."

I give out a small chuckle. I couldn't resist her joke, but to hear those words again makes me happy. Sure I was a gang banger and her a innocent High schooler. There are problems, but I can resolve them easily. All I have to do is make sure no one notices us meeting here and there.

"Where do I start getting you out of this?" I begin thinking of ways to uncover the truth to her parents. "I can see my usual tactics won't convince him." Her eyes widened, so scared that I would kill the guy. That would be nice. "I'll think of a way. Do your parents know about the abuse?"

"I think they're oblivious. If they do they're too scared to face his father. He controls my father's position. Whether my father keeps his job is up to me." She answers with disappointment on her face. Even her parents might not protect her. No one wonder she's asking for my help. If not her parents then who else could she go to?

"When do you have to be home?" I ask. I want to take her out. Away from the chaos of the city. Away from him and his abuse.

"Father and Mother are out for the next two weeks for a medical conference. And my fiancé is out for the week for a business trip with his father." She answers pulling away from my grasp and smiles.

"Let's go for a ride. Park your car at home and...better yet leave your car here. It won't go anywhere. People will just assume it's from my gang." I smile back. I know she's taken, but that doesn't mean I can't let her in the part of my life that's not invested in the gang. "If you don't want to then I understand."

She hesitates for a moment, but nods, "Sure. That would be nice."

We go out of the bookstore without buying a thing. When she sees my bike she's not too amazed. Well, she did see me riding this bike everyday to school. She scans my bike for some reason and then looks up at me. I realize now what she's looking for. A helmet.

"Sorry. No safety gear today. I wanted to feel the wind in my hair. I won't let you fall. Don't worry." I assure her.

"That's what I'm afraid of." She whispers.

I step behind her and gently push her to the bike, "Daijobu. Now get on. I have to be home by dinner. My mother does worry that I don't eat enough."

I get on first and then pat the back of the seat. She swings her leg over the bike and adjust herself to sit upright. Instead of holding on to me, she grabs the side of the seat for dear life. Like that will help her if she's about to fall. I smirked and take her right arm and wrap it around my waist. She slides her had to the back of my shirt and barely tugs on it. I chuckle a little and then take her left hand and right hand and lock them around my waist. I hold it there so she won't attempt to break free. I didn't see her face, but I'm sure that she was blushing.

"Now don't let go." I warn her. I put some gas and we drive off. The speeds I'm going at makes me think that she's closing her eyes rather than looking at the sites. About a minute into the drive I feel her head on my back and her hands gripping me just a little tighter. I couldn't breathe much the way she was holding my waist. I just hurry to where we hung out when we were kids. When I finally stop, I pry her hands so I can breath and turn to her.

"We're here now. You can open your eyes." I speak up. The look on her face is priceless. She looked pale as snow. I gave a small laugh and put the kickstand on my bike and start down the cliff. She follows me immediately as I take my first step. She isn't as scared as before like she was when she was little. We climb down the cliff and sit in the sand just as we had when we were kids. I remember collecting sea glass and selling it for extra money to buy manga.

"I miss this." She whispers. "I regretted moving. I left you alone Kai-kun."

"Yeah you did." I was quick to accuse her of fault. "I was alone and the only thing I had then was the gang."

"I'm sorry." She apologizes.

"I don't blame you okay? I made that choice to join the gang. It's just we were so close and then you moved away so suddenly...that was painful. Sure we still live in the same town, but it seems like a world away. The way we were raised, our status and our wealth. You a rich girl and I a gang banger." I confess with eyes filled with sorrow. She looks away into the ocean.

"I like where I live now, but it's lonely without friends. You might think I have tons of friends with all the money I have, but you're wrong. Those people I hang out at school, they just like me because I throw extravagant parties." She groans.

"Oh really? I never seen it that way." I answer sarcastically. "I know that, but still you can't deny you have money. Tons of it. More than I will earn in a month."

"You should come to one of my parties." She jokes.

I laugh at the statement and take the pendent in my hand. I show it to her with bitterness in my voice, "See this? It marks me in the gang. I go into your upscale house during a party, people will be shying away from me or dispersing from your little gathering. Besides no date."

"I heard..."

"From who?" I ask, curious to see who's talking about me.

"A couple of my friends last year before we went off for summer. They told me that...you were making out in the school parking lot with some girl." She shyly blurts out what she's heard. Either way she knew about my relationship with Hilary. _Great._

"Dumped her. Cheated on me a couple of weeks ago." I lie down on my back and the waves come up near my fee. I take off my shoes and let the waves wash the soles of my feet." Other than the guy you're engaged with, I've never seen you with anyone."

"No." She shakes her head. "People ask, but I always refuse. I didn't like the guys who only saw me for sex, money and influence. Is that all you wanted to know? My love life?"

"Let's just say that I have enough info for now." I mischievously smile. "It feels like old times."

She looks at me with some degree of confusion, but I offer no explanation. I'm just satisfied that she's near me. I don't know how long we were there, but I remember we were playing in the water. Splashing each other until we were soaking wet. The sun was starting to set and she was cold, but happy. She looked at the sunset solemnly. I knew what she was thinking. Another day gone and she had to leave this safe haven and return to the high life.

"We'll come back here. Maybe tomorrow." I confirm with her, answering the questioning look on her face. I can tell she wants to come back here soon.

"Kai-kun, I can't have people knowing that I hang out with you. People will speak to my fiancé." She said with worry in her voice. "I'm scared that people are watching us right now."

I scowled, "It's the same with me too. Look, let's do this. You can park your car at home and I'll wait at the bookstore while you take public transportation there until the asshole comes back."

She laughs at the nickname I've given to him, "I think that's a good plan, but seriously you should come to my parties."

"We'll see." I look away. I don't want to make it apparent that we're friends again to the gang. "Would I need a date?"

"No." She answer a little too quickly and wipes the sand off her legs. "I need to get home Kai-kun."

I nod, "Get on my back. It'll be faster to climb up there."

She seems terrified, but I would have none of that. I crouch down and waited for her to climb on my back. Gently, she climbs on and holds on to my neck. I hold both her legs and she warps them around my waist to avoid falling off of me.

"Easy. I'm a little fragile." I joke while trying to breath from her grip. She loosens up her grip on me and then I climb back up the cliff. My bike, thank kami-sama, is still parked where we left it.

"You want to get some kunge at my place?" She asks me as she climbs down from my back. "I have some clothes that Father thought he looked good in, but didn't."

If I can recall her dad is not as tall me maybe a few centimeter shorter now, so it seemed like a good offer. Just thinking that her father went through a phase of trying to look cool scares me.

"I guess. I need new clothes anyways." I nod.

"Will it be a problem when you show up in school with these kinds of clothes?" She asks me politely.

I think for a moment and then laugh, "Let me look through them and I'll pick and choose."

We ride back to her car and I tailgate to her house near the seaside. I get a glimpse in her life at home. Her house was magnificent. It was large two-story home. The furnishings were fit for the emperor of Japan. The house was so open and yet covered with decorations that overfilled my eyes. Nothing here looked Asian. Yeah, I did say it was fit for the emperor of Japan, but what did I know what the emperor enjoyed collecting? I stood there aghast at what her life consisted of now. She looked back at me as she was going up the staircase and giggled. She came back and took my hand, which I thought was bold of her, and took me to her room. I felt much better in her room. It was more simplistic. This was the only room in the house where Japanese furnishing had its biggest influence. The carpet was actually tatami mats, a futon was in the middle of the room. She had a low desk with her computer near the window and her closet door were made of rice paper. I took a peek in the bathroom and raised my eyebrow. Instead of the usual ceramic made bath, it was made of authentic Japanese Cypress. She must have relaxing baths here, maybe to soothe the bruises she would get from her fiancé. It was just beautiful and it confirmed that she wasn't completely whitewashed.

"Y..." I couldn't say her name. I wanted to, but couldn't. "Nice room."

"Thank you." She bows, proud to show off her room to me.

"How's your bruises? We should ice them." I advise.

She nods and we go downstairs to her kitchen. Even there I see how rich she had really gotten. She got a bag of ice and then with a kitchen cloth I wrapped the bag around. I put it on her bruised face and let her hold there for the time being.

"Do that about twice a day. It should heal in a couple of days." I prescribe. She nods and brings me back upstairs.

We pass by about three other empty rooms, all prepared a guest if needed. The master bedroom is definitely extravagant if not the most extravagant in the house. The closets separate at the bathroom. One side for her mother, the other for her father. Each is organized according to style and as I look at the clothes that her father attempted to wear I can't help but think it was similar to what we wear now. No one would notice where I got them if I took the whole set. I look down at the ground at the shoes. There's no where in hell I would get away with wearing them if I took them home.

"Father doesn't mind if you took that whole section. He actually would rather be rid of them. He was going to give them to a thrift shop in your area. He just never had the time to deliver them. He was going ask me to..."

I purposely cut her off, "I'll take everything, but the rows of shoes. Too flashy."

I didn't an explanation on why her father did not have the time to take it over to a thrift store. I was already satisfied I would have a bunch of new clothes to wear. Mother didn't have the money to buy any clothes for me and the current clothes I have, has started to fade. Now how do I take all this home? She takes care of that right away by going through the top part of her father's closet and reaches for unused bags. It takes about three large bags to clear this part of the closet. This will be problematic for bike if I can't balance it correctly.

"Thanks." I tell her when we're all done. "I should go now."

We walk the door and she opens it for me. "Tomorrow right?"

"Yeah." Then I hear the phone ring. She just has to run and get it. I should have left the house and head on home, but I was curious to see who it was. I walk back to the kitchen, but as I pass through I notice another room across the dining room. It had a grand piano opened. It's a wonder why I didn't notice it before because it was so large. Her mother played the upright back in Japantown. They must have gotten this one why the moved out. I see an old violin case on the side hidden and gave a small smile. Of all the things she left at her old place. This was the only thing she had saved. She had kept the violin that I bought her when we were seven.

_"Kai-kun? Where are we going?" She asks._

_ "Getting a present for you. It's almost Christmas." I excitedly piped up. "The music store is just up ahead."_

I was happy that day and all that money I got from collecting and selling sea glass helped me buy the violin for her. The violin was a standard size so the poor girl had to learn the violin the hard way, but she would play music that would impress even the greatest of musicians. She had kept kept it after ten years which is hard to believe. Then I went to the kitchen.

"Okay. I'll see you soon." Her voice sound so disappointed. Although a person couldn't be so sure unless they listened very intently. She finally hangs up and looks at me. "He's coming back in three days."

By then he'll have a clean slate to hit on. I can see she's willing herself not to cry. I can't hold her again otherwise I'll have feelings involved in this situation. I may want to protect her, but only because she's my friend nothing more.

"I'm sorry." Is that all I can say? I didn't give her even a word of comfort. "I see you then."

I turn to walk away and she calls out, "Kai-kun!"

I turn back to her, "It's going to be okay."

"No. I was wondering if... you could sleep over tonight." I don't know what to make of the offer. I just know that this won't be be good for me.

"It's best if we don't get any closer than this." I explain it to her straight. "I don't want anyone knowing from my side that I have relationship with you. I don't want you to get hurt."

She nods in understanding, which I'm shocked by. She heads out the door with me and I leave the with so much regret. There is a part of me that wishes I could have stayed with her at least for a night. I shook my head. The only reason I was helping her was because she needed to be safe. My feelings could not be part of this. If they were, it would be disastrous for her. She deserves better than a gang banger. Three days he would come back. Just peachy.

I came home and unpack the clothes. A knock comes at my door and it bursts open. I turn from my closet to see who it was that disturbed and to my surprise it was Hilary. The damn girl had the guts to show her face to me after what she did?

"What gives you the fucking right for a slut like you to just storm into my room uninvited? What the hell do you want from me?" I leer at her. "If you just came here to come back to beg forgiveness then you better leave now."

She walks in and examines one of the shirts I gotten from her. Hilary stares back at me and throws the shirt aside. I walk up to her so we're face to face. She traces the contours of my chest, trying to seduce me. I'm already sick of her. This was exactly how we hooked up. She beckoned me and I responded to her touch. Now why would I want a slut like her? I don't date girls who cheat on me.

"How's your shoulder?" She asks, knowing what happened since she was there. "I'm sure you're in need of a nice deep skin massage." Hilary starts to slid her arms on my shoulders and starts with my neck. Her soft, supple hands massages me hard and it feels damn good.

"I don't need someone like you taking care of me." I try to resist her touch. It's disgusting having her on me. "Get the hell out."

She smiles mischievously, "Oh c'mon Hiwatari. We both know that Hiromi can never be with you. She could never do the things I do for you. You might as well have the next best thing. Besides she's such a homely girl."

I turn around and lunge at her with such force it pushes her to the wall. With one hand I clench her delicate neck and slowly start to suffocate her. "She's a hundred times better than you and more dignified. I rather be alone than be with a bitch like you. Besides, I don't settle for second best."

I finally let her and she's falls to the ground coughing, gasping for air. I have no pity or sympathy for her. She looks at me with wild eyes.

"What do you see in that girl? She left this side of town. Left this complex, her status and you. Why does she deserve you kindness? We've been partners in racing since you were eighth grade. She wouldn't know the gas tank from the engine much less drive a manual transmission." Hilary spits out with such anger, I'm forced to pay attention to her.

"She represents what I had before this hell of a life." I solemnly answer. "I really did not want to be part of the gang." She looks at me so confused. "Yeah, I love the cars, but the real reason I joined was to numb out my friendship with her."

"That's why..." Hilary stumbles. "Well then, fine sulk away. Just to let you know the girl will never want a yanki!"

She gets and slams the door behind her. I'm glad to be rid of Hilary. I hate to admit it, but the bitch was right. Why would she want to move back to a dump like this and the dingy life it brings. I let myself fall to the ground and stare at the clothes she gave. I close my eyes and exhale. I had to finish up cleaning the room, so I put the last of the clothes away and bring out my futon. I rest my head and fall fast asleep. I dream of the time at the beach today instead of when she moved out.

The next morning I leave for school in hurry just see her at the locker. Instead of meeting her there, she's actually waiting for me at the steps of the school. I left early so none of the gang is here yet, so I might as well stay with her before the bell rings. I rush to get off my bike and walk up her. I never this excited this early in the morning. It makes me laugh a little. All this emotion for one girl.

I smile at her and said, "Hi." She smiles back and the both of us walk to our locker.

"Same time?" She asks again.

"Yeah, see you then." I answer and walk off to class without her. If I stayed there any longer I would have taken her out of school right then and there. I promised myself though, not to have any feelings involved. It feels really good to have her around me. Even though she shouldn't be even looking at me. Forbidden fruit tastes so sweet.

At lunch instead of pushing the envelope any further, I hang out with my buddies. We start by scheduling the whole race. It seems that I'll be racing first with my car. That's great. I get the introduction and try to intimidate the other gang. After all that is said and done, we start making bets. The highlight of the evening for us is my race especially the first one. We all throw, who knows how much, money down on the table. Tyson is the one that handles the money and makes sure everyone can back up their bets. Then, Sato stops the bidding to make an announcement.

"I bet $1,000 and my bike that Hiwatari will bring Hiromi to the race." He roars. The group laughs and starts making bets for the motion.

I sit there on the bench and start to laugh hard, "Oh man. You guys are making one stupid bet. You do realize that means I'm controlling that outcome. That's no contest!"

"We're hoping that since you defended her new life a few weeks ago that you have developed some sympathy towards her." One member shouts.

"Besides it would be good to give her a good dose of fear in her life." Another snickers.

I raise my eyebrow and chuckle, "I bet $100 against it."

We turn and see security stare at us with a high level of suspicion. Tyson immediately grabs all the money and hides it in the bag. Before they can question us the bell rings for us to go to class.

The teacher for the period is absent today, so we get to have independent study. Which is rare in this school. I do actually spend some time of my day on my homework. People think if I'm in the gang, I'm probably don't know shit. It's the opposite. I could get into fucking Harvard if I wanted to. I mean I got in to this damn school didn't I? With a full scholarship if I might add.

"Kai-kun. Um..." She turned around to me and whispered. She didn't even know what to say. "Were you really on that last bet?"

She heard. I look up from my textbook and look at her, "Were we that loud?" She nods. "Yeah, but you heard me. I'm against it. I can't bring you there. It'll be too dangerous especially since your fiancé will be home soon."

Her eyes soften as my worrying sets in. We didn't speak for the rest of the day. After school we went through with our plan and rode off to our hiding spot. There I discuss the bet more in depth.

"People are already suspecting that I have a relationship with you." I speak to the point so that she understand the magnitude of the problem. "Look. The only reason I'm helping is because I don't want to see you hurt. We really can't be friends again. We live different lives. Yo..."

She stands up and walks in the water, "I know, so I'll cherish these moments I have with you Kai-kun." She turns around and looks at me with a bright smile. My feelings can not be involved in this incident, but I'm beginning that will be harder than I thought. We don't talk anymore about the situation just stay here enjoying each others company.

The next day she wasn't at school. It hadn't been three days so I was wary that her fiancé might have came back even earlier. When I went to school and picked up a camera and gave it to Tyson. I told him to go over to her house and check up on her discreetly. I also ordered him to take any picture of anything that looked suspicious. I was worried that he may have came back early and found out about us. It was just a small getaway. The guy doesn't need to get all pissy about it. I hope Tyson can come back with good evidence to take to her parents. What could have happened to her? Did he keep beating her? What if he killed her? If he does I'll be sure to find him and rip out his heart and shoot his head so it will splatter against the floor of his uptown dinning table. After, I'll let stray dogs take care of the rest and eat him for dinner.

Two days past and Tyson was still out. How long would it take for a person to even take pictures? Today is the race and I'm worried about the both of them. Tyson could have gotten caught trying to peer into the house and gotten arrested for trespassing. I'm in our garage we acquired a couple years back a couple blocks from my apartment. I've been preparing for the race since this morning trying to preoccupy my time by focusing my attentions to something else other than her. That's when Tyson comes in with his car. He gets out and shuts the door. He has an envelope full of photos and I look at him with such worry on my face it makes Tyson look away.

"It's not good sir. The fiancé's name is David Luster. _The_ Luster family, so I assumed that you know he's the Dean of the San Francisco Medical Center." That wasn't a question. "It was really horrible Hiwatari. The first day I heard screaming and then silence for the whole night. I managed to scale the wall and take a peek into her window. She was tied up in a chair with nothing to eat or drink for hours. She was only released to go to the bathroom."

"Was she ever...?" I begin to ask, but he shakes her head.

"When she wasn't tied up she was beaten to a pulp. By the second day he brought her downstairs to beat her with a violin. That was then tossed out in the trash. It was easier to get photos of those beatings since it was on ground level. I heard he found out when he came home and raided her father's closet for some clothes for some sort. He demanded to know to whom she had given it to and when she didn't answer, he assumed the worst. It didn't look good. She barely survived." Tyson explains to me in minute detail everything that happened in the last forty-eight hours.

"I was afraid of this." I puffed up and looked away. Then I returned my gaze to him, angry. "Damnit you didn't call the damn police on the fucking bastard! Did you just leave her to die!"

He smiled and returned to his car, but to the passenger side. I follow him and look at him with such fury, if he didn't tell me what he did I would beat the crap out of him.

"I did one better." He popped the door open and there she was sitting in the car bruised, damaged and bleeding a little on her head. Her hands showed that she tried to protect herself and fight back. Something she didn't do before.

I push Tyson aside and crouch down, "Yume." She jumps into my arms. "Yume...Yume. Are you okay? Take that back. I'm glad you're safe and away from him." I finally say her name. After all this time, but it's going to be short-lived there's no way I could say it again without my heart stop beating for moment from the pain of her near and the shock of her condition. "Tyson. What...How did you get her out?"

"Crashed the place. Pushed my way in through the door and showed him the camera. That's when I threatened to go to the school newspaper with it. Since he knew I was from the gang, he knew he couldn't fight back so he gave her up and she came to me. I admit she was afraid of me, but I told her that you sent me and that seemed to calm her down." Tyson elaborated quite a lot. I was impressed, but more thankful that he did this for me. Now I had the ammunition to take him down.

"Make sure those pictures get in the school newspaper on Monday." I give him orders. "I'll take her to my place."

I bring her home, where Mother stands in the living room aghast at the condition she's in. Mother immediately takes her the kitchen to attend to her wounds. Father looks at me like I'm the one that did it. I shake my head and pointed to the ring on her right hand before mother took it off. Once, Mother is done with her injuries, she asks me to take her to my room to rest her head and to kunge. I give some of my clothes that don't fit me anymore. We finally get some time alone to discuss what's going to happen next.

"You'll need to stand up for yourself if this gets out." I tell her calmly.

She shakes her head as she sit in the futon I gave her, "My father's..."

"Don't you see what's happening to you? If you go back to him he will kill you. Your father will understand. He has to. You're his daughter! That should be more important than a job." I grit my teeth and look away. It's painful looking at her and how she'll do anything for her family. That when I realize something. "You hate this life don't you? You don't want to go back to this life so you'll do anything to keep the current one."

"No!" She yells back at me. "I do miss it here, but what would I have to come back to. You're in a gang and I'm sure you won't let go into that life and.."

I stop her right there, "Of course I wouldn't. I couldn't bare the thought if you were hurt because me, but please understand that he's has gone too far. I'm sure you beat his father if you tried."

She nods, "You'll help me right?"

"Yeah." I smile. "I promised to protect to you right? Mamoru. Other than Tyson you're my best friend."

I get a call from Tyson, telling me that everything has been taken care of and the race will start at nine. It's about six. I look at her for a moment and tell Tyson I would be ready in a moment. Before he hangs up, I place one last bet that I will be the victor in the race tonight.

"Will you be bring me?" She inquires after I hanged up.

"No. I still want you out of my gang life." I sternly tell her. She's not too please with that.

"I don't get it. You get to interfere with my life and intervene without my permission yet I can't get even a glimpse into yours." She angrily speaks out.

I look at her with a arrogant look and then say, "It's for your own good. Stay here. My mother is calling the police to take you to the hospital."

Before she starts protesting, I leave the room. I lock the room so she can't get out. It's hard to leave her there when I want to stay with her so badly, but I have a race to win. I leave with Father and we get into our vehicles. He drives my bike and I drive the car. My father no longer participates in these events. He just oversees them. We drive up to the Golden Gate bridge. The entrance going to the school is on our territory. This is where my father really works. He and several other older members of the gang work here at the toll booths. Others patrol the area, so we're able to close down the bridge by eleven for about a half an hour before cops start swarming in on us. The Chins have the other side. Father leaves me behind as I drive to middle of the bridge.

There's just one flaw in this race track. If police came you better hope that they haven't blocked the side you came in. If you're lucky the Chins will let you escape on their side. Even if you manage to get pass the Chins, there maybe cops on the other side waiting to bust you. Otherwise, you might as well jump to your death in the waters below. That's the sweet part of this race track you either live or die depending how fast your car goes. I meet my opponent and it's the guy that challenged me to the dance battle three weeks ago. He looks pissed. Maybe it's because I beat him and he's being a sore loser about it. He's looking for revenge.

"It's payback time for what you did to my back." I growl at him.

"We'll see who gets the last laugh. Yoru." He sneers back.

The ref stood between us and asks us to go back to my side of the bridge. Good thing too. I was about the pop the guy before the race even started. Once we place our cars at the starting line, we get out and greet each other with a cold stare.

Standing on top of the toll booth, he shouted, " Introduce yourselves and head out."

"Yoru."

"Rei."

The both of us jump into our cars and start revving up the cars. We wait until the all clear sign was given. I take one glance through the open window at Rei and the white cloth is thrown down. He already has a five second head start from me. I put my foot on the gas pedal and the car goes into full throttle. It speeds off right behind Rei. About a quarter of mile in I finally catch up to the guy. Our eyes catch each others and both us burn with desire to pummel the other. We are neck and neck of each other. Rei desperately puts the car into hard drive and goes off ahead toward the finish line.

"Amateur." I scoff. Only a desperate man would turn on the heat and leave tire tracks on the road this early. After two miles long I too hit the switch and the car goes off in such high velocity, it pull me back against the seat. The g-force on the me is so great I can barely can get grip on the steering wheel, but the rush it gives me is amazing. The car tails Rei and I speed by, giving him a smug, arrogant look. It irritates the hell out of him.

When I see my victory is assured and the finish line up ahead, I keep my speed steady. There's a problem though. The Chins have a giant roadblock just inches before the finish line. Shit I forgot they like to cheat. Damn it. That means Rei is going to have the last laugh. What's worse is that several of their members are on top of their side of the booth with long-range guns in their hands. They had sanctioned this race and now they were going back on their word and shoot me down. I pop the door open before they start shooting and jump out of the car. The car still keeps going straight in the roadblock as the Chins shoot the car down. Damn, my car. My first car is destroyed. It hits head on the roadblock and explodes. Rei stops where I have fallen and laughs at me. The beautiful car is gone up in flames.

"How do you like that Jap?" He laughs at me, winning our little bet in the beginning of the race.

Over their radio, I hear the cops were coming to get us. Thankfully, Father saw the explosion and came to get me with the bike. I hop on and we drive off back home. On the way a couple of cops chase us around the city. Father weaves in and out traffic just to get home. I trust his driving around the area. A veteran at driving, he knows the tricks of drifting with a motorcycle. The cops follow us until we drive into a narrow alley that leads us home. They have to give up their chase and head back for the others. I just hope Tyson got out safely.

At home Mother is in the kitchen patiently waiting for our return with food on the table. My dance with death though, throws her in to a hiss fit. I sit at the table still eating, listening to her lecturing me.

"Where is she?" Like I didn't her a word she told me. I was more concerned about her than a lecture.

"Yume was taken to the hospital and then to the police station for questioning." My mother sighs. "I miss having her around. You should hang out with her more often. She's still a nice girl."

"I don't want her in my life! You know that Mother!" I yell.

"Don't talk to your mother like that Kai." My father orders me. I get out of the kitchen, leaving my food unfinished and slam the door to my room. I really don't want her in my life. As I've told myself and everyone else it's too goddamn dangerous. She's been through enough as it is. She's been living that high style life for so long, I don't think she could ever handle the day to day things I do for a living.

Monday rolls around and I no longer have a car anymore. The gang was furious at me. I had lost them a prized mobile. I defended myself by telling them the prick held a grudge just because he couldn't finish the fight we had a month ago. The elders were satisfied with that answer and dismissed me that Saturday. I'm still bummed out though. The car had such sweet rims and its engine purred like a kitten. I still had my bike though so I couldn't dwell on the past too much. Besides my priority right now is to get the guy convicted and away from her.

I arrived at school and found the whole school was whispering about her. Apparently the photos did make it through, but Tyson came up to me before I headed up to the lockers and told me she was being ostracized by her own people. Her fiancé arrested just few moment ago at his estate. I guess word got throughout the school. During class, some of us were taken out to be questioned. At lunch she was alone. She attempted to sit with her friends at her usual lunch table, but as soon she sat down they all dispersed. What she had told me was correct. They only were friends with her for the money, power and influence. I had saved her from her personal hell, but in the process she lost her friends? Friends? Scratch that freeloaders, but I think to her they were her friends. She had no one once I had forbade her to stay with me.

"Yo Hiwatari why don't you go and take her already?" Again it was Sato that made the vulgar comment. Makes me wonder why he's even in the gang. All he ever does he fuck all the girls in the gang.

I was going to go up him and say something, but security had call me out and I left to my counselor's office. Sitting at the desk was our favorite principal, standing to the right of him was my counselor and the left a detective ready to take notes.

"Hello Hiwatari." My counselor is the only one to greet me. She's actually the only I actually trust in this damn institution. "The detective just wants to ask some questions."

"Son, what's your relationship with Hiromi, Yume?" He starts throwing out the questions. Like I haven't been through this before. Many times I had to give my statement to the police when fights happened in our streets. Of course most of the time I lied to them.

"We're childhood friends. Lived in the same apartment complex until the fifth grade." I state with a voice of annoyance. "Until she moved out of my side of town."

"How did you first find out about the abuse." The detective kept pressing on.

"Saw a faint bruise on her cheek and confronted her about it."

"They were covered with makeup so it would have been hard to see them. How were you able to tell if those were bruises or just blush?" He eyes me, questioning my knowledge. He must know that I'm in a gang and wanted to arrest me too.

"I've seen a lot of abuse from my friends when they got in to fights, plus she was timid around him. She was also scared every time he came around. There were just signs that she didn't seem comfortable around him." I dodge his trap with such ease.

"Thank you, but you had your friend investigate instead of telling the police. Why?"

Ahh that stupid question. It's obvious detective. You, fucking, police will side with the rich that pay your big fat pockets, "I thought I needed more proof."

"Thank you Hiwatari. You may return to class now."He closed his notepad and I begin to step out.

Before I leave I turn back for one more comment, "What will happen to her fiancé and their family?"

"We'll need you to testify against him in court. Then we'll go from there."He responds. I nodded and left the room. This was good. Anything to get her out of that engagement will be fine for me. Tyson caught me as the bell rang and brought me to his locker. This wasn't a social gathered I figured. He was angry, really angry. The last time I saw him this angry was when he lost his first fight, which was against me.

He bangs on his locker, "Damn it Hiwatari. If you didn't ask me to gather info on Hiromi, police wouldn't have asked me to hand over the evidence I gathered. I wouldn't be sucked into this mess. The last thing I had obtained was turned in too."

"What was that?" I demanded. I didn't care for his complaints. So what? He knew how I felt about her.

"His father. The dean of the hospital where her father works. The whole reason why she's engaged to him is because his father saw her in an interview and fell instantly in love. He told her father that if could set it up so he could marry Hiromi, he would have the job. That was the deal. Since the old man can't even touch her until she was of age she would be engaged to his son." He unveils the whole plan that the sick family made. "He just recently divorced his wife a few months ago."

"What the hell? How could her father allow it?" I lash out.

"He needed a way to support his family. Probably a way out of the slums. I bet Hiromi knew all along." Tyson mentions. I shake my head there was no way that she could have known about it. She was only what? Eight? Eight when her father had the interview. She didn't protest the marriage though so then she must have known about it. She could have lied to me. Tyson continues, "Now I have to testify."

"Just do it. Anything to get her out of that relationship." I grumble.

"Just wondering? What are you going to do after this is over?" Tyson asks intently. "You can't go back to ignoring her."

"Yes I can." I protested. "I have to."

"Something tells me that won't be possible." I leave before he says something more. I don't want her in my life and that's final. The more I say though the less I believe it. Tyson may be right. I really don't think I can do it, but for her sake I have to. It just hurts to see her, so if I stay away from her the pain will go away.

There has been this void inside of my heart since she left. I've tried to fill it in so many ways. First trying to off myself. When that didn't work and my parents found me, my father gave me another option. Join his gang. I loved the cars he worked so I thought maybe that will get mind off of her and fill the empty space. It worked for a while. The fights, the racing, it all gave me a huge rush for a time. Soon that too didn't fill the void inside of my heart. I started to want something more. Like the next high, the next drug. Not real drugs thank goodness. Nope never real drugs. The next high I found was women. I started once I was in eighth grade. I practically had a new girl every two weeks. I was completely insatiable. No girl could ever satisfy me that is until I realized I need a real relationship. That's when I started dating Hilary. She was my partner in crime and also helped me train for races. She was a nice girl and not just her looks either. It's just once we started dating she turned arrogant and thought that she was all that just because she was dating the most loyal member ever. Add the fact she was cheating on me, I just couldn't take it anymore. She no longer satisfied me. And again I ended up with a broken heart and bigger void than ever before. Then taking to _her_ made the void smaller. I felt good about myself but let's be realistic she's a rich girl who would be in constant danger. But this pain...the guilty pain I have in me. All because I never told her until we got to high school. And she forgave me. She didn't have a regular response. All she just said was okay. It just makes me feel guilty. Her safety is at stake. If I want to keep her alive then I have to stay away from her. For good.


End file.
